Before The Date
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have their regular 'before Ryou goes on a date with Seto' conversation, which includes Ryou threatening to spill Bakura's big secret, Mr.Snuggles. SetoxRyou, BakuraxMalik Eleven o'clock at night boredom OneShot


Written at 11:something PM. Bleh. No point to this, really...

Disclaimer: The day Kura owns YGO is the day that Kura wears all pink and starts singing "My Humps" really loudly.

* * *

"_You know that you mean nothing to me, correct?"_

"Yes, I know."

"_And you know that I don't care what you think, right?"_

"Yes, I know."

"_Do you realize that I won't let you have him?"_

The light did not reply.

"_Do you _realize_ that I—"_

"Do _you_ realize that I really don't give a bloody damn anymore?"

It was the dark's turn to be forced into silence.

"I'm going out with him and you're not going to stop me, Bakura-sama."

"_Oh, I will. I'll just take control of that sexy little body of yours and trust me; you will be _all over_ him. Literally."_

The light merely flicked the Sennen Ring with his finger, causing the yami inside to therefore be flicked in the head.

"_Hey! Why you little—"_

"_You_ be quiet. I can still get Yami-san to send you to the Shadow Realm, you know that, right?"

Bakura stayed quiet, maliciously pouting. Yes, that is possible. Don't ask.

"Seto-kun and I are going out to eat and there is _nothing_ you can do about it, yami. All I ask of you is to behave. Please."

"_Since when have I behaved on _your _command?"_

"Ever since I found out that Malik-kun's coming back to Domino in two days and I was willing to let a certain yami borrow my body while his boyfriend was here."

Bakura actually blushed. It wasn't much, but hell, it was a blush.

"So you shush or else I might let it slip that you sleep with a stuffed rabbit and I might spend more time around Jounouchi-kun and Otogi-kun while Malik-kun's here."

"_Fine! Good fucking Ra, what is _with _you hikaris!"_

Ryou smirked. Hey, dating Kaiba Seto did that to a Ryou-like person.

"_Just...just don't do anything so ra-fucking stupid that I have to come out and teach you a lesson or fix whatever _you_ screwed up."_

"Oh, yami. I almost forgot."

"_What?"_

"We're probably heading over back to his place afterwards so…"

Bakura glared at Ryou.

Ryou smiled 'innocently' back.

"_No. Do _not_ take off the Sennen Ri—"_

"Oh, Malik-kun, did Bakura-sama ever tell you about Mr.Snuggles? He didn't! Well, every night he holds that little stuffed bunny so close to him I'm afraid the poor thing's going to suffocate, and it's only cloth and stuffing! And—oh, sorry, Malik-kun, I have to go meet Jounouchi-kun and Otogi-kun."

"_ALRIGHT! Fuck peacefully, you little whore."_

Ryou smiled with victory. He was used to the name-calling.

Bakura glared, mumbling and blushing a tad bit harder now, clutching a stuffed toy of some sort to his chest.

"Okay, Bakura-sama. How do I look?"

Bakura looked his hikari up and down, particularly at his lower regions.

"Well?"

"_Leather again, I see..."_

"Aww, does Bakura-sama like it when his dear hikari wears leather?"

"_NO! Well, it _is_ quite amusing to see, yes, but—HEY! I _have_ a boyfriend!"_

Ryou smiled again, smoothing out his thin black turtleneck.

"_Hey, isn't that—"_

"Seto-kun's shirt? Yes, but it didn't fit him any more so he gave it to me. I think he said Mokuba tried to do the laundry and it shrunk. Either that or—"

"_I. Don't. Care. Hikari."_

Ryou smiled his "I-know-but-I-don't-really-care" smile.

Bakura sneered, slapping Ryou on the back.

Ryou pouted.

"_That did _not_ hurt! I've put you through worse! _Lots _worse!"_

"I know, but you know how sensitive my back is! And by the way, Seto-kun and Malik-kun don't know that you used to abuse me, so…mind if I tell?"

Bakura actually looked quite horrified.

Ryou couldn't decide if it was the fear of Malik finding out with the possibility of being dumped, or the fear of Seto finding out with the fact that the Sennen Ring would be broken into thousands of tiny pieces that lingered in his yami's face.

"_Don't. You. Dare."_

Ryou sighed his 'you-know-I-wouldn't' sigh.

Bakura sighed his 'I-hate-you-very-much-and-I-would-love-to-kill-you-but-I-subconciously-fear-your-boyfriend' sigh.

"Well, he should be here soon, so, start behaving."

"_Yes, _mother_."_

Ryou giggled, not really sure why.

Bakura wasn't either, but the sound made him want to kick Ryou.

Ryou kept his back away from Bakura, recognizing the 'I-wanna-kick-you-lots-and-lots' aura Bakura was giving off.

_Ding dong!_

Bakura rolled his eyes at his host's excitement.

"He's here, he's here! Hair's good, pants zipped, shirt unwrinkled, shoes on, yami tamed for now…okay, I'm good!"

"Ryou?"

"_Aw, calling you from the door."_

"You shut up. Coming Seto!"

"Who else is in there?

"_Me, you filthy rich son of a bitch! And guess what, you can't hurt me cuz you can't see me or touch me! Ha ha!"_

Ryou shook his head at the transparent apparition that was Bakura floating crossed-legged above him and trotted to the door, opening it.

"Hey, Ry. Got your psycho tamed?"

"_I can _never_ be tamed!"_

"Bakura, go away or else."

Seto blinked as Bakura sulked and disappeared back into the Sennen Ring.

Ryou smiled, taking Seto's hand.

Seto smiled back, kissing Ryou's cheek.

"Ready to go, Seto?"

"Ready as ever, Ryou."


End file.
